


[podfic] Break into Blossom

by somehowunbroken



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: A partial podfic of the fic by the same name.
Relationships: Nico Hischier/Nolan Patrick
Kudos: 5
Collections: Hockey Big Bang (2020)





	[podfic] Break into Blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [tidalprism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidalprism/pseuds/tidalprism). Log in to view. 



11:13 || Recording of part two, "B&BW, Moonlight Path Body Spray" || [Listen on Google Drive!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1W_Zt-VY48EiJyCekN0cB95w7QaF2Jg_x/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
